Usually, a movable body such as an overhung door whose upper portion is hung and supported from a rail, is manually moved forward to a stop position wherein the end face (front end) positioned in the forward movement bumps into the end face of a door stop or another overhung door which is part of a pair, or the like. Here, if a force of a manual forward movement is too strong, the movable body, which has been moved forward, may bounce from the stop position. On the other hand, if the force of the manual forward movement is too weak, the movable body may stop before reaching the stop position.